The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Sutera, botanically known as Sutera diffusa. 
The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross of ‘B0078-1’ and ‘B0079-1’. ‘B0078-1’ is a white flowering Sutera. ‘B0078-1’ is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. ‘B0079-1’ is a white flowering Sutera. ‘B0079-1’ is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. Neither ‘B0078-1’ nor ‘B0079-1’ has been patented.
As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 2001 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and Sarrians, France over a three year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations. The new variety is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The new Sutera plant is an annual in most climatical zones in the US, only in zones 9 and 10 it is a perennial plant.